Recently, so-called MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) for enjoying a role-playing game in a virtual space set in a game server with which many players are connected through a communication line is now widespread.
In such a recent RPG (role-playing game), following structure is proposed. That is, two or more game apparatuses are connected and at the time of a specific event, a battle with boss, for example, in a scenario that some player is executing, players of another apparatuses are invited to participate and the event is executed by a cooperation of two or more players (Patent related document 1 shown below, for example).